


Naughty and Nice

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Requests: @snow-leopardfetishist Can I request a really smutty Fic w/ gabriel&lucifer? Both competing for(y/n)’s attention & win (y/n)over. It eventually ends up in a threesome? Like lots of competition between the 2 but oh good lord the teasing. Maybe you end up choosing both? ;)♡ & Anonymous. Gabriel. Sexy puppy. Gabriel with puppy ears and a collar around his neck. Smutty smut smut. Dom!Reader. Bottom!Gabe.





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Requests: @snow-leopardfetishist Can I request a really smutty Fic w/ gabriel&lucifer? Both competing for(y/n)’s attention & win (y/n)over. It eventually ends up in a threesome? Like lots of competition between the 2 but oh good lord the teasing. Maybe you end up choosing both? ;)♡ & Anonymous. Gabriel. Sexy puppy. Gabriel with puppy ears and a collar around his neck. Smutty smut smut. Dom!Reader. Bottom!Gabe.

It was so hot the past week that you’d forgone sleeping in clothes. Hell, even a thin sheet was pushing it. However, sleeping without it wasn’t an option. It sucked.

The sheet simply covered your bare breasts, over your torso, and to right below the curve of your ass. Your face was buried into your pillow, a sleepy smile on your face. You’d had one hell of a dream during the night. So good in fact, that you had to wake up and take care of business.

Stretching, you let the sheet slip down slightly. “Well, that’s a lovely sight.” You heard Gabriel, and you knew he was smirking. Raising yourself to your elbows, you raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “When did you get the metal, sugar?” He motioned to the hoops that adorned your nipples. 

You smiled, pushing the sheet off. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Pulling your long Y/H/C hair up, your back was to him. From where he sat, he got a view of damn near everything. His eyes were glued to the small tattoo on your tail bone, making him shift in his seat. You bent over to grab some clothes, smirking when you heard the sharp intake of breath. Slipping on your underwear, you shimmied your hips more than you needed to. Once you pulled on your tank top, you turned to him. “What’s the matter?” You teased.

“You little minx.” He growled.

Feeling his grace, you moaned, your eyes fluttering shut. It was rubbing your clit ever so gently, and then dipped into your core. Before you could get any more pleasure from it, Gabriel, and his grace, were gone. “ _Fuck_.” You groaned.

You took a deep breath and walked out of your room, heading straight for the kitchen. You were looking in the fridge, trying to figure out what you wanted for breakfast when a cold hand on your thigh made you gasp. Your hair was pushed to the side, followed by a kiss right behind your ear. “Good morning, Y/N.”

“Lucifer.” You meant it as a greeting, but it came out almost as a whispered cry for him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist, allowing your barely covered ass to brush against the front of jeans. His hard cock was straining against the material. “Something you want?”

Smirking, you bit your lip for a moment. “Yeah, can you cool down my coffee for me?” You teased.

A second later, he was gone. A chill ran down your spine at the sudden loss of his cool skin. Taking a deep breath, you cursed under your breath and made your way to take a cool shower.

* * *

There was no telling when one of the brothers would show up. It was like they were a couple of cats, and you were the mouse. They were having a grand ol’ time at your expense. You’d taken more cold showers the past two weeks than the whole year before that.

Didn’t mean that you’d ask them to stop, though. You’d be lying if you didn’t say you weren’t enjoying yourself.

Then it went beyond purely physical. You’d find your favorite flowers on your driver’s seat, on your pillow, or in a lovely vase on your dining room table. None ever had a card, but you assumed they were from Lucifer. Gabriel was more the sweets type.

* * *

It was Wednesday of the third week when the sound of a tiny bell caught your attention. You furrowed your brows, as you didn’t have a pet, and you couldn’t see how someone’s cat could have gotten in. Hearing it again, you put your book down and followed it. As your feet led you to the kitchen, it got louder.

Your feet hit the cool tiles and your eyes went wide. There, kneeling on the floor, was Gabriel. Only, he had on dog ears, and a collar. “I’m your pet for the day, sweet cheeks.” He grinned.

“Oh _really_?” You smirked, earning a very excited nod. “Alrighty, then.” You’d never tried this type of stuff, but holy hell did the man pull off a collar. “I think the first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up.” You smirked. “Come on, boy.” Gabriel let out an almost inaudible groan. Turning, you chuckled as you heard him right behind you.

Once in the bathroom, you started a warm bubble bath. “I think you should get out of those clothes.” You told him, crossing your arms over your front and gripping the hem of your shirt. As soon as the fabric hit the floor, Gabriel began removing his clothes at record speed.

His eyes never left you as you stripped down to your birthday suit. There was a pink tint over your skin at the way his eyes devoured you.  "Get in.“ You motioned, watching how his cock twitched, pre-cum dripping from the tip. Biting your lip, you rubbed your thighs together.

“You joining me?” He asked.

You shook your head. “ _Nope_.” You popped your ‘p’. Slowly, you sat with your back to the bathroom door and opened your legs. “I want to see how well  you can follow orders.”

Gabriel groaned. “I’ll be good.”

“Let’s just see about that.” You eyes locked with his as you began teasing around your clit. Licking your lips, you applied a touch more pressure to the sensitive nub. “Feels so good, Gabe.” You breathed, closing your eyes. “Like what you see?”

“Fuck, yes.” He groaned, his hands gripping the sides of the tub.

Your breathing picked up a bit as you teased your entrance. “You may touch yourself, Gabe.” You smiled, your eyes opening to look at him. His right hand dipped beneath the water, gripping his hard cock and starting to pump. You curled your fingers into your wet hole, letting out a small moan.

It was clear when he was getting close, and his sounds were turning you on more. “Stop.” You ordered. He looked at you as if you were insane, but put his hand back on the side. Getting up, your core throbbed with each step. Smirking, you stepped into the bath with him. Your back was resting against his chest, your ass flush with his erection. “Make me cum, Gabe.” Your voice was low, your right hand slipping around his neck.

His lips met the side of your neck while his fingers teased your nipples. You moved your hips against his crotch, making him nip your neck. Finally, his right hand trailed down your stomach. His middle finger found your clit as his mouth sucked lightly on your ear lobe. “You make the most delicious sounds.” He growled in your ear.

Two of his fingers slipped into you, curling at the perfect spot. You cried out when you felt his grace on your nipples. “Fuck, Gabe.” You gripped his thighs, shocked that it hadn’t taken much to get you to this point. His fingers started fucking you as they curled, causing your back to arch. “Gabe!” You clenched around his fingers, panting.  

He slowly removed his fingers, leaving gentle kisses on your shoulder. Then he was gone, leaving you to slip into the water slightly. You were so relaxed that you couldn’t bother to be upset. 

* * *

After work one night a couple months after everything started, you showered and crawled into bed. It had been a long shift, and you were beat. You were sure that nothing wake you.

What did awake you, however, the next morning…was Lucifer licking through your folds. His forked tongue just brushed your clit, making you whimper. Opening your eyes, you looked down at him. His cool blue eyes were full of lust as he made it his mission to make you cum. Feeling the split down his tongue, you arched your back. It split, your clit moving through the middle. Pushing your head back into your pillow, your hair gripped his short hair, giving it a slight tug.  

Lucifer moaned, his eyes closing. “Oh, fuck!” You gasped, your legs squeezing him slightly. “Lucifer!” You cried out as you came. He lapped up all of your juices before vanishing, leaving you a flushed mess. Looking over at your clock, you let out a yawn. You had two hours before you had to get up, so you rolled back over, your mind wondering what was going on.

* * *

You didn’t have to wait long to find out. The next day when you walked in your apartment, you were met with two smiling, and naked, angels. “Uh, it’s not my birthday, guys…” You chuckled, your cheeks turning red as your eyes roamed their bodies.

“Oh, we know, sweet cheeks.” Gabriel noted that you were wearing the simple necklace he’d left for you a few weeks before.

Lucifer smirked. “We just wanted to know something.” You nodded, setting your things down after kicking the door shut. “We’ve been trying to capture your attention…which has done the better job?”

Your eyebrows went up. That’s what all that was?  ” _Neither_.“ You shrugged, chuckling at how their faces looked shocked. “I mean, can’t I choose both?” A grin spread across their faces.

“You sure?” Gabriel asked.

“You’ve both been amazing these past couple months. The gifts, the mind-blowing wake up calls…how could I choose?”

The two of them shared a look before stalking towards you as if you were their dinner. Not that you would argue. “So, have you had enough teasing?” Lucifer asked, voice low. The two of them were less than an arm lengths away.

Biting your lip, you gripped their hard cocks, and pumped them both a few times. You couldn’t help but get more turned on at the small groans that resulted from that. “I had enough teasing _ages_ ago.” You chuckled. “I think that we all deserve something for waiting.” Taking their hands, you led them to your bedroom.

From behavior, you gathered that Gabriel was more into being told what to do. Lucifer seemed to have the more dominant personality. Placing your hands on Gabe’s chest, you shoved him onto the bed. “You have no idea how sexy you look when you take control.” He groaned, your hands rubbing up his thighs.

“Oh, I think I have an idea.” You smirked before taking his length in your mouth. Lucifer snapped his fingers, leaving you completely naked. You shivered lightly, not having been expecting that.

He groaned as a cold finger slipped into your folds, brushing your clit. “So wet for us already.” He smirked. You shifted slightly, moving your knees a bit further apart. “Well, someone’s eager.”

You agreed the best you could with Gabriel’s cock down your throat. His hands were gripping your hair, his hips lifting up to meet the warmth of your mouth. “Oh, sugar.” He groaned.

Lucifer removed his finger, but quickly replaced it with the tip of his erection. You pushed your ass out towards him, silently begging for him to fuck you. He thrust into you at once, not taking his time. You whimpered, pleasure overwhelming you. Lucifer wasted no time in pounding into you, his fingers digging into the flesh on your hips.

The feeling of both of them was amazing, and that was without their grace. And then one of them added that to the mix. You didn’t know which one had started it, but you felt his grace on your nipples. Your hands gripped the sheets on both sides of Gabriel’s hips, so close. That did you in. Screaming out around Gabriel, you pushed back against Lucifer, wanting them to cum.

Gabriel was the first to give you what you wanted. He held your face down, shooting his cum down your throat, your name a whisper on his lips. You licked him clean slowly before removing your mouth. He gave you a goofy smirk.

Lucifer picked up the pace, fucking you harder than you’d ever been fucked before. “Fuck, Lucifer!” You cried out. Clenching around him a second time in moments, he stilled his hips, pulsing inside you. “Holy shit.” You panted.

Gabriel was still laying on his back on your bed, arms behind his head. “I agree.” He chuckled. Lucifer slowly pulled out of you before laying on the bed. You moved so that you were laying between them. “I’m fucking that pussy next time. Lucifer, you gotta try her mouth.”


End file.
